Play Alive
by Kirabaros
Summary: Nick brings Sam home to meet his wife Sage and her dog Casey. Tag to Play Dead.


**Play Alive**

Nick pulled into the driveway of his house and put his truck into park. He looked at the house and then turned to his passenger. He gave a slightly raised brow and said, "Alright, we're here. You ready, Sam?"

The German Shepard looked at him and gave a low rumble in his chest as if to say that he was ready for anything but also that Nick was being stupid asking him that question. It then went to a low whine causing Nick to rub his head gently and around the ears.

Nick looked at the dog and the bandage wrapped around him. It had been impulse and right that he offered to adopt the retired K9 officer. True it was a challenge since he and his wife already had a dog. Sage had adopted Casey when she was a young pup. She had washed out of her training with the K9 unit and Sage offered to take her in. Here he was nearly two years later taking in Sam.

Sage had been agreeable to taking in Sam. She had little to no doubts that Sam and Casey would get along. Nick was more reserved than her about it and now was the acid test. He petted Sam and said, "Okay Sam. You're gonna meet the most important person in my life and her dog. Now remember the deal: Sass is my wife meaning you sleep with Casey on the floor."

Sam gave a low moan like a moody teenager would, causing Nick to smile at him. He said, "Alright. Come on."

It was the moment of truth when Nick opened the gate into the front yard. Sage was in front working with her dog, Casey, playing with her. Nick grinned, watching as Casey brought back a rope toy to his wife and sat down when his wife gave the command that she was done. He remembered when the demonstration was given with Sam. He always thought there was more to the woman that had been more than a partner to him. He watched as Sage rubbed Casey's ears and gave her a treat and teased, "Looks like she's turning into a yes man, Sass."

Sage looked up at Nick with a wry smile and adjusted her position so her elbow was resting on her knee. She gave a command and Casey opened her mouth and wrapped her jaws around her forearm firmly but not enough to pierce the skin. Casey held her position even when Sam gave a low rumble in his chest, causing Sage to look at Sam with a firm look. And the pair just stared at each other while Casey held onto her arm.

Nick thought his wife was being risky like that, staring at Sam as if to challenge. Then again it was how she approached the most volatile suspects and the kind of thing that gave him a heart attack at times. She did learn how to be that way from her years as a forensic profiler and time spent in Quantico with the FBI, which was why she had been sent over there. She was tough but she was also human, a thing Nick emphasized when he romanced his wife.

Sam looked at Sage with the same look and then at Casey who was still in her position. He let out a low rumble and approached Sage with a couple of tentative steps. Nick watched as Sage continued to stare until she said something and Casey let go and sat down. He couldn't help but give a slight smile when Sam gave a whine and nosed her hand. Sage's reaction was to smile and rub Sam on the head and say, "That's a good boy, Sammy."

"You sure like to scare me, Sass," Nick replied as he kneeled beside Sam as Sage rubbed his head. He reached over and rubbed Casey's head. "Do you really have to challenge every alpha male you come across?"

Sage hummed and shrugged her shoulders, "How else am I going to get you to do what I want?" She gave a playful and naughty smirk. "And just a force of habit from one too many suspects that try to lie to me."

Nick chuckled and looked down. "So… what do you think about Sam?"

Sage laughed when Sam turned a pathetic face towards her. She looked at her dog and asked, "Well Casey, what do you think?"

Casey was panting before she got to her feet and nosed Sam and he nosed her back. Sage looked up at Nick and said, "I guess that's a yes then." She looked at Sam and said, "Welcome to the family, Sam."

Sam gave a happy bark and started licking her chin, causing Nick to laugh. There was really nothing to worry about and he had been confident that Sam would like Sage. They had met previously while on the job. It was just Casey he wasn't sure of. She was loyal to Sage and was fond of him to the point that she would protect him if needed. He was aware that animals could get jealous. Here it seemed that Sam and Casey were agreeable with each other.

Sage looked at Nick and said what was on his mind, "I had a feeling Sam would be agreeable. He's a blue blood. Right boy?"

Sam gave a bark of agreement and Casey did as well. Sage hummed a chuckle as she straightened out. "Well I have their food in the house. I talked to the K9 unit and Sam is on a similar diet to Casey. So breakfast is taken care of."

"So…"

"Means you're on your own," Sage teased as she headed towards the door.

Nick made a pout before realizing that she was teasing him. He countered, "You're cruel, Sass."

"No. You're just slow today."

Nick made a slight moan as he followed her in. Sam fit right in and trotted to where Casey's food dish was to where his new dish was and started eating. It was a good sign since he was recovering from his gunshot wound. He turned his gaze to his wife as she was dishing up his omelet. He couldn't resist and come up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and hung his head over her shoulder to whisper, "Ever tell you how much I love you?"

"At least once a day from some Texan that serenaded me after drinking too much tequila," Sage replied, leaning back into Nick's embrace. She turned to look at Nick and give a smile. "Had a nice voice."

Nick smiled, still holding onto her, "What can I say, I know how to impress the best dressed lady in the world. Most beautiful one too." He gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Maybe," Sage allowed, "But you're not impressing me if you're letting your omelet get cold." She gave Nick a naughty look as she held up his plate.

"And maybe I want more than an omelet," Nick crooned, not releasing her. His hands moved gently across her waist, coming to cup on her hips. He massaged the right hip gently and closed his eyes briefly and hummed in contentment.

Sage stood there, holding the plate and let him massage her hip. He had his reasons for it and in all honesty he had a knack for knowing when she would need it. She let him have his moment before saying, "And I know you, Ness." She held up the plate for him to take it.

Nick pouted a little but snuck in a kiss to her cheek as he took his plate to the prep counter. He sat down and waited for her to bring her plate over. He smiled at her as he picked up his fork. He watched her smile back at him as she picked up her fork and broke a piece off of her omelet. He watched her until he heard a high pitched whine and turned to look at the source the same as she did and the sight had them both chuckling at the sight with Nick joking, "Well I guess things are working out. They're tag teaming us."

Sam and Casey were sitting and staring at him and Sage giving the most pathetic faces like they were the hungriest dogs in the world. That was definitely a good sign on Sam's end. Nick though shook his head and chuckled at the moment Sage said, "And it's not going to work. Sam is on a strict diet until his next checkup."

Nick knew that tone and that meant what she said it went. It only pertained to some things that she wouldn't bend on and he was agreeable to that. He looked at Sam and Casey with a sympathetic face, "Sorry, Sammy, Casey. What the lady of the house says…"

Sam let out a whine and upped the big browns. It caused Sage to laugh and head to the cupboard where she took out a nondescript box and opened it. She took what she wanted from it and walked back to where they were waiting and finished, "What the lady says that one treat is allowed and that's it." She held up the special dog treats she had made.

Nick shook his head, "You're spoiling them, Sass."

"It's not spoiling them since it is healthy and part of Sam's approved diet," Sage countered as she held out the treats to the dogs.

Nick would have said something but both dogs took their treats and then turned to walk away. Whatever retort he had died right then and there. He gave a wry look at his wife as she smiled innocently at him and said, "You really know how to take a guy down a peg or two."

"Just following doctor's orders since I figured you would say yes to taking Sam in."

Nick really couldn't say anything against that. He sighed and leaned over his plate, "You know me well Sass. It's why I love you."

"And your big heart is why I love you," Sage replied as she scooped up a bit of omelet and fed it to Nick. She smiled as he took a bite. She laid the fork down and added, "Now eat up."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. It was how life was with Sage. It was loving but also filled with discipline, something that his wife was very good at upholding in addition to the whimsical nature she had from when he first met her. Warrick used to say that he was just begging to be punished when it came to crossing her and maybe it was, but it was something he took in good humor when it was fun and took seriously when she was being serious like on the job or something related to their marriage and home life. They may have few tiffs and heated arguments but in the end… he still loved her and she him and worked over it.

As he finished his omelet, Nick observed his wife as she ate hers. He smiled as he took in her profile, thankful that she was still with him. He was thankful for it each day he woke up beside her. He thought about that as he sat beside her on the couch watching the game that was on. He gently stroked her arm as she leaned on him and glanced at her to find her watching the game intently. His gaze drifted to where Sam and Casey were curled up and seemed to be watching the television too. He couldn't help but smile.

Life was good from where he was sitting. He had his wife and two dogs that he knew for certain were going to be doted upon and to top it off, he and Sam got justice for his partner. Sighing in contentment, he rested his head on top of Sage's as she growled at the television because of a bad call. Yeah life was good.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nick brings Sam home to meet his wife and her dog. Tag to Play Dead.


End file.
